User blog:Simbiothero/Cross Earth
History This universe was born by the Dark Beyonder. this universe is made up of different universes. Universes 4db5eb9588fcd.jpg|Marvel Universe DC_Universe_001.jpg|DC universe Transformers wallpaper 1920x1200 (11).jpg|Transformers Universe 4689522-dragon_ball_universe_wallpaper_by_cepillo16-d62wnji.jpg|Dragon Ball Universe 799d168e3c7aac0174c76d835893ee0d.jpg|Witchblade Universe kill-la-kill-anime-hd-wallpaper-uzu-1920x1080.jpg|Kill La Kill Universe mortalkxcomic1.jpg|Mortal Kombat Universe ep6052.jpg|RWBY Universe G14.png|Godzilla Universe Residents Marvel *Captain America *Iron Man *Thor *Hulk *Black Widow *Hawkeye *Spider-man *Wolverine *Yellow Jacket *Dare Devil *Luke Cage *Iron Fist *Black Panther *Dr Strange *Hercules *Ant Man *Ms Marvel *Vision *Scarlet Witch *Quicksilver *War Machine *Mr Fantastic *Invisible Woman *The Thing *Human Torch *The Punisher *Deadpool *Ghost Rider *Moon Knight *She-Hulk *Nova *Namor *Charles Xavier *Archangel *Nightcrawler *Beast *Colossus *Havok *Banshee *Sunfire *Psylocke *Storm *Cloak and Dagger *Blade *Beta Ray Bill *Wonder Man *Falcon *Hawkgirl *Nick Fury *Maria Hill *Baron Zemo *Dr Octopus *Sandman *Kraven The Hunter *Rhino *Electro *Vulture *Kingpin *Baron Mordo *Dormammu *Loki *Venom *Carnage *Taskmaster *Abomination *Magneto *Dr Doom DC comics *Superman *Batman *Wonder Woman *Flash *Green Lantern *Martian Manhunter *Aquaman *Cyborg *Shazam *Nightwing *Green Arrow *Black Canary *Superboy *Raven *Red Tornado *Dr Fate *Zatanna *Supergirl *Powergirl *Hawkgirl *Fire Storm *The Atom *Steel *Blue Beetle *Black Lightning *Lex Luthor *Sinestro *Deathstroke *Red Hood *Bane *Wonder Girl *Beast Boy *Kid Flash *Aqualad *Ocean Master *The Joker *Harley Quin *Black Adam Dragon Ball *Goku *Vegeta *Gohan *Piccolo *Goten *Trunks *Gotenks *Krillin *Yamcha *Ten shin han *Chaoz *Android 18 *Majin Buu *Master Roshi *Hercule Satan *Videl *Dende *Kibito shin *Old Supreme Kai *King Kai *Frieza *Sorbet *Tagoma *Shisami *bills *whiss Transformers *Optimus Prime *Ultra Magnus *Ironhide *Ratchet *Bumblebee *Jazz *Sideswipe *Mirage *Drift *Crosshairs *Hound *Wheeljack *Smokescreen *Cliffjumper *Arcee *Roadbuster *Leadfoot *Topspin *Red Alert *Scattlershot *Warpath *Breakaway *Sunstreak *Trask *Prowl *Blurr *Grimlock *Slug *Swoop *Sludge *Snarl *Megatron *Starscream *Soundwave *Shockwave *Blackout *Ravage *Lazerbeak *Thundercraker *Skywarp *Blitzwing *Mixmaster *Hightower *Longhaul *Scavenger *Rampage *Scrapper *Overload *Crankcase *Crowbar *Hatchet *Lugnut *Astrotrain *Scorponok *Frenzy Witchblade(anime) *Masane Amaha *Shiori Tsuzsuki *Reina Soho *Nora Vertenelli *Aoi *Asagi *Maria *Rihoko Amaha Kill La Kill *Ryuko Matoi *Satsuki Kiryuin *Mako Mankanshoku *Ira Gamagori *Uzu Sanageyama *Houka Inumuta *Nono Jakuzune *Aikuro Mikisugi *Tsumugu Kinagase *Nui Harime *Ragyo Kiryuin Mortal Kombat *Liu Kang *Kung Lao *Sonya Blade *Jax Briggs *Raiden *Kenshi *Johnny Cage *Takahashi Takeda *Kung Jin *Cassie Cage *Jacqueline Briggs *Kitana *Scorpion *Sub zero *Ermac *Kano *Ferra/Torr *Reptile *Tanya *Erron Black *D'Vorah *Kotal Kahn *Triborg *Tremor RWBY *Ruby Rose *Weiss Schnee *Blake Belladona *Yang Xiao Long *Penny Polendina *Pyrrha Nikos *Cinder Falls *Neopolitan *Jaune Arc *Nora Valkirie *Lie Ren *Velvet *Emerald *Mercury *Glynda Goodwitch *Ozpin *Roman Torchwick Godzilla *Godzilla *Mothra *Akane Yashiro *Kiryu Games Main Games Multiverse:Crash Of Universes Justice Avengers: Reign Of Ultron Multiverse: Civil War Mighty Justice Avengers Justice Avengers: Dark Reign Multiverse: Blackest Night Multiverse: Ultimate Alliance Spin Offs Young Justice Avengers Multiverse: Annihilation Multiverse: Annihilation Conquest Suicide Bolts Trivia *many of the events that come to spend in any of these change one way or another by the intervention of a character who changes things that had to happen but not happened as happened in the original universes of some series. *this universe shares a few elements of the Marvel cinematic universe but very scarce things are these things. Category:Blog posts Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes